Twisted
by colonelduckie
Summary: "Leo was kneeling down cradling Michelangelo, whose body was coved in cuts and he was bleeding; his right hand was partially open with his nunchaku still in it, his left nunchaku was still in his belt. Leo's breathing was fast and he was in complete shock, his eyes wide open. He went to speak but no words came." (rated since I am paranoid) CHAPTER 4 IS UP! {complete}
1. Who hurt Mikey?

**A/N: I would like to thank my super cool beta. I hope you all like. I worked hard on this fan fic and did my best to keep everyone in character. Reviews would be nice :) Thanks for reading! Also special thanks TMNT224. **

* * *

Michelangelo snuck up on Raphael while he was letting out some aggression on his punching bag. Mikey poked a finger on each side of his brother. Not one of Mikey's smartest ideas. He quickly found himself flat on his shell facing the wrong end of Raph's sai.

"Hey, hey, bro! It's me Mikey!" he said with a laugh.

"What tha' shell is wrong with ya bro!" Raphael snapped at his younger brother before he punched the ground directly next to the right of Mikey's head.

"Raph let him go," Leonardo called out calmly, not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"What ever' ya say fearless leader," growled Raph jumping to his feet and replacing his sai back in his belt.

"I just want to play," Mikey whined.

"Go play with ya' dolls," Raph spat as he flung a sai into his punching bag.

"They are action figures! Not dolls"

"You asked for that one Mikey," Leo said closing his book. "You know he has been in a shell of a mood since we fought Purple Dragons the other night." Michelangelo sighed and flopped on the couch next to his oldest brother.

"Donnie already kicked me out of his lab and Raph almost beat the shell out me, so- uh Leo, you want to do something?" Mikey flashed Leo one of his best smiles.

"We can spar, take it or leave it." Leonardo said in an even tone. If he was going to entertain Mikey he was doing on his terms, not Mikey's.

Michelangelo though for a moment and let out a dejected sigh. "I'll take it," Mikey said as Leo stood.

"Let's go top-side then," Leo said knew that it would help Michelangelo's mood (and would leave the other two in peace). Mikey almost toppled Leonardo over as he ran to the exit. Leo could not help but let out a small smile. He could get him to train and happy and be at the same time.

"Raph, Donnie, want to come top-side with us for some training before patrolling?"

"I wanted to finish some modifications on a new tracking device I am making to help track The Shredder. I will meet you for patrol later." Donnie told his brother while getting some parts from the living room.

"I ain't going anywhere wit' shell for brains." Raphael snapped sending another sai into his punching bag.

* * *

Once top-side it took some time to get Mikey's attention to the reason they were top-side.

"All right," Leo said while circling with Michelangelo, their weapons drawn. Leo's right hand was fully extended forward and his left hand was bent at the elbow with the blades almost crossed. Mikey gave his nunchaku a spin before resting them under his arms.

"On three. One. . .two. . .three!" He called out as he lunged forward swing a katana, but Mikey held both nunchaku between both hands and defected the the attack. Leo withdrew his weapon as Mikey released one hand on each handle so he now had a weapon in each hand. He pushed hard off his feet swinging his nunchaku over his head and then went into a downward motion to attack Leo but he skillfully crossed his blades and blocked the whirling weapons.

After some more attacks Mikey was backflipping away from Leo before jumping up onto a ledge. He hid behind an air-conditioning unit waiting for Leo to come looking for him.

It had been only a few moments, but it was few moments too many. Something felt wrong Leo was right behind him. It should not have taken him this long to find him. Mikey stood up and placed his weapons in his belt and jumped down to see what was up with Leo.

"Leo?" He called "oh Leo-nar-do," he sang "Where are you?" He heard footsteps behind him he instinctively dropped his right hand to his weapon and then turned around and he quickly pulled it out from its position in his belt, getting ready to make contact if need be, but when he turned it was only Leo.

"Oh it's just you Leo!" Mikey smiled. "Where were you bro? The guys are almost-"

* * *

"Leo!" called Raphael while running with Donatello only a few steps behind him.

Leo was kneeling down cradling Michelangelo, whose body was coved in cuts and he was bleeding; his right hand was partially open with his nunchaku still in it, his left nunchaku was still in his belt. Leo's breathing was fast and he was in complete shock, his eyes wide open. He went to speak but no words came.

"I-I-" was all be could manage before breaking down.

"Leo?" Donatello said softly rubbing his older brother's shell, but his fingers ran over something that should not have been there. "What is this?" he murmured looking the small device in his hand. "Leo! Do you know what this is!?" He said waving the device in his face. "Raph take Mikey!" Raph did as he was told. "Leo!" he called again, this time placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, shaking him. Leo stared at his younger brother blankly.

"No," Leo breathed.

"Whatever this thing is we need to get Michelangelo and Leonardo back to the lair now! This is our only clue, for now." Donatello was nervous for his two brothers but did not want to show it. Raphael picked up Mikey and carefully climbed down the fire escape, while Donatello slipped an arm around his eldest brother's back and helped him up. "Come on Leo, we need to go back to the lair." As Leo rose to his feet he picked up the nunchaku that was stained with Mikey's blood as well as the pair of katana that were stained with blood as well.

It was an awkward time getting their unconscious baby brother down to the sewer.

When they finally got back the lair Donatello released Leo, who went to the couch, and Raphael took Mikey to his room so Donnie could attend to his wounds.

Leo was sitting on the couch his head in his hands not saying a word; his blue mask had darkened a few shades. He was trying to figure out what happened but it felt as if his mind was foggy.

Raphael was pacing around behind Leo; he had had enough! He wanted to know what happened, and he was not waiting for Leo to talk.

He suddenly stopped and leaped forward knocking Leonardo into and breaking the coffee table.

"What the shell did you do to Mikey!?" he yelled, sending a fist flying a Leo. Even in his current state Leo was able to block Raph's angry punch.

"It was not Leonardo's fault!" Donatello yelled leaving Mikey's room.

He would need Leo conscious to answer questions. It was true, it was not Leo's fault, but what made him turn on his brother?

"What do you mean? And how is Michelangelo?" Leonardo asked, still trying the sake the image of an injured Mikey out of his mind.

"Remember I showed you this?" Donatello asked handing him the small purple and black device. "I ran some quick tests on it. Appears to be some kind of mind control device." Donnie took the device back from Leo. "Mikey is doing well-for now," he told his brothers, and then he motioned for them to follow him. "He lost a lot of blood and Leo's very skilled and the wounds are very precise and pretty deep"

Leonardo shuttered. He did do this, it was not a horrible dream.

Donatello did not want to say that but it was the truth. Raph was still fuming when they entered Mikey's room, and he could not take it anymore he punched the nearest wall.

Raphael was the first one in his youngest brother's room. Both of Mikey's arms were bandaged; as well as his shell and shoulder, left leg and his head from where it hit the ground. His orange mask was stained in blood.

Raph dropped down into a low chair next to his brother. Raph then broke the silence and then asked the question that has plagued Donnie and himself since they found Leo and Mikey.

"What happened Leo?" Raph asked; his voice was gruff and he was holding back anger and tears. Mikey looked like he was in pain, and a lot of it.

Leo thought for a moment and then answered the question without looking either brother in eye.

"As you know we went top-side. We sparred, Mikey jumped onto the ledge and then next thing I know I am standing over him with a katana in each hand and they had blood on them, and Michelangelo was laying at my feet covered in cuts and blood. I knelt down and held on to him and then you two came. I don't remember anything that happened in between when Mikey jumping up onto the ledge and me standing over him with…" He closed his eyes, he did not want to finish his sentence; he then fell to his knees. Donatello placed a calming hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"I will run more tests on this device and see what I can find out about this-this- thing." Donnie said removing his hand from Leo's shoulder. Donatello was trying too hard to hold his feelings in. As soon as he turned out of the room, he let the tears flow out from under his purple mask

* * *

Raphael sat unmoving, his eyes still focused on his brother.

Leonardo, who was also still in Mikey's room, now had his legs crossed and was meditating on this matter, trying to see if the spirits could help him remember what happened.

Michelangelo remained in a troubled slumber, unmoving, his eyes closed tight.

* * *

Donatello glanced at the clock; Master Splinter was due back soon. He had gone to see some old friends. "How can we explain what happened when all the facts were not known?" Donnie asked himself.

It was early in the next morning when Donatello woke up; he had fallen asleep during the night (unknown to him). But the reason he woke up was a bitter-sweet moment. He had been running scans on the device that he pulled off Leo and it had started beeping widely and the sound jarred him awake, for a moment, just a slight moment he thought the previous night was a dream, a nightmare, but seeing the device under the scanner proved it was not a dream, it was reality.

He began clicking away on his computer to see what exactly the device is and what it did to cause Leo to hurt Mikey.

Some information came up on the screen Donnie read the message:

_ "-Causes the victim to lose control and _**_KILL_**_ the nearest person. After the victim _**_KILLED_**_ his/her victim they will-"_ Donatello did want to read on but he forced himself. _"-they will kill themselves! In most cases the person(s) affected by the poison will kill their victim in one assault, other times the poisoned person will become withdrawn and make it their life's mission to kill the person who they hurt. If in the event the poisoned person does not complete the kill his/her life will hang in the balance. There is only one know antidote that can save both people involved, that is if they are not dead." _

Donatello placed his elbows on the table and held his head in his hand and let the tears flow. Now it was two brothers in major trouble, not just one.

"Well," Donatello sighed "guess I should tell-" his words were cut off by Raph's yelling voice.

"LEO! WHAT THE SHELL YA' DOIN'!"

Donatello jumped up so fast that his chair came crashing to the ground. When he entered Mikey's room he was half-shocked to see Raph trying his hardest to hold Leo back who had one of Raphael's sai in his hand. "Leo! Bro! Snap out otta' it!" Raph flipped him to the ground and had him pinned down with the sai he took from Leonardo's hand and the one in his belt.

"Raph! Leo!" Donatello yelled as he saw the struggle. Leo's body loosened and he let out a small moan and his body shuttered.

"Get - off - me," Leo breathed his breathing pattern was back to the way it was when the found him all those hours ago.

* * *

Master Splinter was now in his room; it had been well after midnight when he came home and all turtles where quiet, but there was bad feeling he could not shake. He could not place his paw on what it was. He did not want to wake the turtles he knew his sons would have returned from patrol only few hours ago and they needed their rest for 8am practice.

The next morning he woke up to yelling voices -again- he had only been home for two hours it was five in the morning and his sons were already fighting.

"Leonardo! Michelangelo! Donatello! Raphael!" Splinter yelled to his sons. He rose from his futon and heard the familiar sound of one of Donatello's computer's going off and when no one answered he rose from his futon and headed out to the main area only to see petrified (and pale) Donatello race out of his lab and into Michelangelo's room. "Odd," he told himself. He slowly made his way down the hall, and then he heard Donatello call only two of his brother's names. The youngest brother's name was absent, but yet that is the room he ran into. Splinter began to run at full speed to his youngest son's room.

He came in to see Leonardo, the leader of the turtles pinned down by a very angry looking Raphael. Donatello's face was coved in worry.

* * *

Donatello opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he heard his father at the door.

"My son!" he yelled seeing the banded and blood stained Michelangelo lying in bed. "What happened!" he called out to whoever would answer his question.

Even with Splinter's entrance Raphael refused to release his eldest brother or even take one eye off him. Leonard's breathing was fast and he looked bewildered. It was Donatello who told the story.

* * *

"-and I also just found out," Donnie continued looking at his two older brothers. He then told them about what he had just read. With this new knowledge Raph let Leo up and mumbled what could have been an apology or a curse.

When Raph let Leo go, Leo did not stand but remained sitting with his face buried in his arms. Raphael looked confused and kept looking between his three brothers and his father. In the end he took his seat back next to Mikey.

* * *

Splinter first went to Michelangelo laid a paw on his son's head, quietly spoke a few words and then he placed a hand on Raphael's should and wordlessly left and then joined Donatello who now was next to Leonardo.

He looked at Donatello and asked how Michelangelo was faring. Donatello told his father that Mikey lost a lot of blood and had hit his head hard causing a concussion. The bleeding has been stopped but he was not going to be completely sure how Mikey was going to be until he woke up. The longer Mikey was sleeping the more trouble he was going to be in.

Leonardo started shaking in fear. He was still covered in his brother's blood from last night. With his face still buried in his arms he began to speak, but his words were muffled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" were the only words that came even when he had so much more to say. Splinter knew no words would help his son, he just allowed him to let his sadness run it's coarse for the time being, when the time was right he would talk to him.

* * *

After Leo left the room, Master Splinter questioned the effects that this poison would have on Leonardo.

"We cannot leave Leo and Mikey alone until they are cured. Mikey cannot defend himself in his present state and Leo has no control over his thoughts or actions when he gets it in his mind to try and kill Mikey. I just don't know the time interval that makes Leo snap. This is the second time and it appears to be random, unprovoked, it just happens. There could be a trigger but I was not with them when it happened and Leo either won't or can't remember what happened. I want to question him. . ." He sighed and trailed off he was secretly afraid of talking to his brother about what happened, but as a scientist he was very interested in knowing what went on.

Donatello went to say something again but stopped for a moment and then declared he was going to his lab and see what he can find out about an antidote.

* * *

Donatello blinked from looking at computer screen for too long. The antidote looked simple enough to put together but there was one minor glitch. It would take two days to make!

"Two days," Donnie repeated "Only two days, he can last two days. The quicker I get working on it the better!"

Raphael sat in the chair holding vigil by his brother's side. In Raph's hand was Mikey's blood stained nunchaku he had asked Donnie to bring him some things to clean it with and some new orange fabric to re-wrap it when he came in to check on the slowly fading Mikey.

Raph removed the blood stained orange cloth from his brother weapon and began to clean it with the solution Donnie had given him. Once the nunchaku was cleaned he began to wrap it again.

"Ther' ya' good as new, see Mikey," Raph showed his unconscious brother and then placed it roughly on the night stand. He crossed his arms, growled and then uncrossed his arms. Then he reached over and untied his brother's mask. He rubbed the frayed and bloody fabric in his fingers. He then took the orange mask and placed it in the solution he was using to clean the nunchaku. "Let's see if dis' helps can't go round with blood on yer mask, little bro."

Splinter came into the room and placed a soft paw on his brooding son's shoulder. "Go my son, you should eat. I will stay here with Michelangelo." Raphael wanted to dispute but his stomach began to growl and he realized he has not eaten since they found Mikey.

Raphael grunted and left the room when he went past his punching bag he swiftly took out his pair of sai and tossed them fast and hard at his punching bag without stopping on his way to the kitchen. He sat at the table and fell asleep while eating some pizza.

* * *

Leonardo lit the candles in the dojo and sat down cross-legged and began to meditate. He forced his mind to bring him back to the previous night. One moment Mikey was jumping and swing up onto the ledge the next moment he was covered in his brother's blood with no recollection of what had happened between the two events.

He tried again this time he heard his brother looking for him. He could not see him but he could hear him, it still did not help, but it did explain why Mikey was back down by him and not on the ledge so what ever happened it happened close to where he was standing. He close his eyes once again used all his mind power to remember.

* * *

Raph's mind drifted in his slumber. This dream was weird it was as if he was on the roof with Leo and Mikey but was behind the vent next to where ledge was that Leo said Mikey had jumped onto. Raph looked around and saw the air-conditioning unit. Just as he was scanning the roof a flutter of orange fabric caught him. It was Mikey! He was on the ledge. He was Mikey crouch down behind the air-condition unit and then he walked to the edge of the ledge and saw Leo getting ready to follow Mikey.

As if this dream was not weird enough it go even stranger. He was holding a gun-like weapon in one hand and with the other he was loading the familiar looking purple and black device into it. He then aimed the gun at Leo's shell and pulled the trigger. Leo stopped for a second looked behind him and then stopped. He could then hear Mikey calling out to Leo. Leonardo slipped into the shadows as Mikey leaped down from his hiding place. He looked around, the stopped, Leo was moving he saw Mikey instinctively reach his right hand down to his weapon as he turned around he pulled it but when he saw it was Leo he dropped his hand and then said "Oh it's just you Leo!" he smiled "where were you bro? The guys are almost-"

Leo made his first move. He swiftly lunged his katana forward drawing blood on Mikey's arm.

"Whoa! Bro! Little harsh there! This just a spar no need to go all let's kick some Foot shell on me!" The words did not register to Leo he just kept attacking his brother who was trying to reach his left hand to his nunchaku Leo gave Mikey a nasty cut on the wrist as he tried to place a hand on his other weapon.

"Okay," Mikey said his breathing was heavy "Guess jus' one 'chuck 'gainst my crazy bro then." He then felt a sharp pain on his leg. "L-L-L-eo," Mikey whimpered "S-stop, I surrender!" Leo lunged again at his brother's already bleeding leg. Mikey lost his balance and fell at his brother's feet. "_Et tu, Brute_," Mikey mumbled as his head landed on the hard rooftop. Leo thrusted his left katana into his brother's right shoulder.

Just as Leo withdrew his katana from his brother's shoulder he gave a violent shutter, and then looked at his blood covered weapons and dropped them.

"Mikey!" Leo hollered he was trying to put pressure on some of the wound but he just slumped.

Just then Raph felt like he could _hear_ a smile, how can you _hear_ a smile, maybe he felt it. Then he saw Donnie and himself enter the roof, but his 'dream' self fade and disappear.

Raphael woke up as if he was hit by a bolt of lighting

"Donnie!" He called "I know wha' happened! Masta' Splinta'!" and then he called "Leo!" even tho he did not want their fearless leader anywhere near their fun-loving baby brother.

Donnie, Leo, and Master Splinter all came running to a frantic Raph.

"My son," Splinter said in a calming voice, "Take a deep breath and tell us what you saw." Raphael listened to his father's advice. He told his two brothers and his father what he saw.

Leo turned white (well, as white as turtle can get) and he fell to his knees and then flopped on his side, he passed out.

"Leo?" Donatello said gently. "L-Leo?" he gently shook his brother, as he rolled him onto his back.

"I'll wake 'em up!" Raphael snarled punching his right fist into his left hand.

"You will not!" Splinter ordered. Raph just turned around and took his aggression on the cabinet behind him.

After a few moments Leo stirred and woke up. He sat up and rubbed his head

"Wha-What happened," Leo was utterly confessed. And Donnie & Splinter noticed he looked more like himself.

"You passed out after Raph told us about his vision of what happened last night with you and Mikey." Donnie looked at his brother, he looked confused.

"What about last night? All I remember is that Raph nearly flattened his shell."

Donnie rubbed his head "Maybe hearing about what happened last night snapped Leo out of it."

"Must be so," Splinter said.

"I wonder if-"

"What happened last night!" Leo shouted braking up the conversation.

"Ya' nearly killed Mikey that's what!." Raph said bluntly.

"I-I- what!? That-that's not possible!"

"Go to his room and see fer' ya'self," Raph said coldly.

"Wait!" Donatello called. "Leo look at me when you answer me. Do you feel the need to kill Mikey?"

"No!" Snapped Leonardo angry that his brainiac of brother was asking him such a stupid question.

"There is no lie in his eyes," Master Splinter spoke before Donnie could make the same comment. "Let him see his brother,"

Splinter led the three brothers to Michelangelo's room. Donatello followed just behind Splinter then Leo and the Raph who had his eyes narrowed and glued on Leo; he still did not trust him.

Leo pushed past Donnie and looked at his battered brother.

"Mikey, my brother," Leo's were hardly about a whisper. He fell into the chair that Raph and been occupying for the last day. Leo was trying to control his breathing. He saw the blood stained orange mask in clear water-type solution, he reached in and pulled it out, and helped it close to him and his tears mixed in with the blood on the orange mask.

"How could I do this to my own brother?" Leo asked in disbelief

"Mind control is a powerful weapon," Donatello said shaking his head slowly. "I am working on an antidote, but it needs two days to fully develop and become full strength. I just made it today."

"And there is no other way?" Leo asked "two days feels like a lifetime."

"Not that I have found. I have been running searches in every database I know since we came back. Little is known about this device; this situation is very different. Michelangelo was not infected by the poison but affected, but still he must be cured by the same antidote that would have cured you."

Leo let out a sigh. "There is no other way?" his voice was soft.

"I have only one other lead to follow but I keep hitting dead ends with it."

"What is the lead?" Leo asked, desperate.

"Injecting Mikey with the same poison that you were infected with. There are two problems. One," he said, holding up one finger, "I have yet to see any positive results for this, just theories. Two," he held up another finger, "It would have to be from the same batch the infected you. In order to do that, we need to know who did it. It only needs 36 more hours. This is our best option"

"And the only one who might have seen him would be Mikey," Leo said his mind racing to think of a quicker way. "Let's go top-side and see if there are any clues that can lead us to a who. Donnie you stay here and see if you can find out who did it with science and I will take Raph top-side. He could be very helpful since he was what happened in that dream of his."

"Leo, it only needs thirty-six more hours. . ."

Raph was less than thrilled to leave his brother alone even with his father's reassurance that he would be okay while he was top-side. Before Raph left his brother he took his mask and wrapped it around his left wrist.

* * *

Before returning to his lab to check on the state of the antidote, he checked over Mikey. While he was not bleeding he was still out cold, had a very high fever and he was clammy. Maybe thirty-six hours was too long. He pushed that thought from his mind. His brother was strong he was going to make these next 36 hours, he just had to. Before he left his brother he re-dressed his injuries. "Well at least his wounds are not infected." It was a bitter-sweet thought.

He returned to his lab to see if you could find an accelerant that would not affect the cure.

* * *

Once top-side, Leo and Raph scoured every inch of the roof top for a clue, with Leo down low, Raph up high.

"Nuttin'!" Raph shouted, tossing a sai at the vent. Steam came hissing out as Raph went to retrieve his sai. He raised his fist and punched the vent turning his knuckles the color of his mask and adding his blood to the already blood stained orange mask around his wrist.

He jumped down next to Leo "Anything?" he asked roughly. Leo shook his head.

"Let's get back to the lair," Leo said already heading down the fire escape.

Leo and Raph entered the lair. Leo went to the lab to see how antidote was coming along, he could not bring himself to see Mikey like this knowing it was his fault until he knew how the antidote was coming.

"Oh Leo, Raph, Master Splinter is meditating. I was just in with Mikey, nothing has changed since you left." Just then he noticed the blood on his brother's knuckles. "Let me wrap that for you," Donnie said reaching for some bandages. Before Raph could even complain Donnie already had already started cleaning and attending to his split knuckles.

Raph looked at his left hand. "Uh, thanks," he muttered, "I'm goin' ta' see Mikey"

Raphael walked into Mikey's room. He sat down in the chair and picked up Mikey's newest copy of the Justice Force. He opened it up and began to read it to him and even explaining what was going on this was about the Silver Sentry had to save the captured other members.

"I bet ya' wish Turtle Titan was helpen' out 'ol Silver Sentry. Shell I wish he was here right now. Man I hope ya' don't remember' I said that." he closed the comic look and looked at his brother, "not even Turtle Titan can snap ya' out of this. If good 'ol Leo can snap out of this so can you."

Raph was getting annoyed; why was Mikey not getting any better!

* * *

While Raph was reading to Mikey, Master Splinter came out of the dojo; he was getting nothing; something was blocking him, but clearly Raphael could get through if only he could get his son to meditate. Raphael was not one to just sit down and think.

Splinter was about to enter into the youngest turtle's room but he stop when he heard Raphael reading Michelangelo a comic and talking to him. Splinter let out a small smile. He waited a few moments and then he entered the room.

"Raphael," Splinter called "I need you to help me with something." He continued on before Raphael could complain "I need you to meditate. You are clearly connected into this situation through the spirit world."

"I ain't meditating," Raphael snapped.

"It could help Michelangelo." Splinter looked from his brooding son to his sick one. Raphael still said nothing.

"Shell fer'-"

"Raphael! He is your brother! And you can help him but you choose not to."

"Fine! I'll-a try and meditate," Raph grunted

"Take a deep breath my son and close your eyes. Think of your brother Michelangelo, don't let any other thought cross your mind, if it does let it float away. Remember breathe in and out and concentrate on Michelangelo's energy."

Raphael mind slowly became one with Michelangelo's energy. He could see a flood of orange and green then then could see Mikey sitting in the middle of a pure white room in a pool of his blood holding onto a blue mask. Raphael walked towards his brother.

"Uh, Mikey? That you?" There was no answer. Raphael got angry from him not answer but he let his anger pass as he took in a deep breath. He was here for Mikey. He walked closer careful not to step into the blood. He dropped down to one knee reached his hand out and touched his brother's uninjured shoulder. Raph tried to think of what to say. "This is stupid," muttered under his breath.

"Common Mikey, come back ta' us."

Michelangelo tuned and faced his brother. His eyes blank.

He spoke. "Why Raph? Why did you do this to me?"

"Me!" snapped Raph, "It was Leo, not me." Raph was growing angry.

"But you shot Leo; I saw you on the roof after Leo attacked me. You made Leo hurt me."

Raph punched the ground.

"It was-" Raph realized he did not know who it was in his vision it has been himself on the roof. "Ya' hav' ta' believe me. It's not me."

"All I did was try and play what you. I know you're mad at me. But why'da want Leo to kill me?"

"I wod'nt let any ting' hurt ya' bro," Raph looked at his brother.

Just then Mikey fell over onto his side. He dropped the mask he was holding and it became red. Not with blood, it was red like Raphael's mask.

"I coul'da hurt Mikey." Raph said shocked.

"But ya did," Mikey said but it did not seem like his little brother's voice. "Remember?" Michelangelo picked up the red mask wrapped it around his right wrist and then reached his hand out. Raphael took his brother's right hand in his left.

The white room became their lair, the still blood covered Mikey was now standing next to him. They saw the altercation that occurred after Mikey poked Raph, and then they saw Mikey and Leo head top-side.

Mikey and Raph walked over to Donnie's lab. They saw his computer glow a purple color with black writing. He was rapidly clacking away on his computer as in in a trance. And then the purple and black mind control device appeared along with the gun Raph had seen in his dream. Still in a trance Donnie walked over to Raph, handed him the loaded gun and touched him on the shoulder. Instantly Raph knew what to do. Raph walked across the lair and then when top-side and to the building Leo and Mikey were at.

Before he knew it Raph was behind the vent with the gun pointed at Leo. During his last dream, Raph did not see what happened but this time he witnessed the entire attack. Raph jumped down and opened up the sewer cover and was met by Donnie. Donatello reached up his hand for Raph to help him out. The trance was broken when their hands meet.

Suddenly Raph found himself back in the white room. He gasped.

"Mikey!" He shouted "Wake tha' shell up!"

* * *

Mikey started to groan and move in his sleep. He started mumbling incoherently.

"R-Raph?" Mikey called. Hearing his name Raphael came out of his mediating state "R-Raphie?" Mikey called again. He opened his eyes and groaned.

Raphael opened his own eyes, gasped and stood up.

"Donnie!" He yelled, causing Master Splinter to jump and his two brothers to come running into the room.

"I know wha' happened!" Raphael told what he had seen.

Donatello stared blankly at Raph and then to Mikey who was slowly starting to wake up.

"What the shell," Donatello managed to say. "So we all had our hands in hurting Mikey?"

"It appears to be so, my sons," Splinter said solemnly.

"Guys? What the shell is going on?" Mikey mumbled.

The three brothers looked at Mikey unsure of what to tell him. They all took turns telling Mikey what happened and then he asked the question that had yet to be asked.

"So who made Donnie make that thing?"

* * *

**A/N: Well before I was not sure I was going to finish this since I lost ideas. I do have some going on. So hopefully I can get something posted soon even if it is a short chapter until I can get more going. **

**I love getting ideas to PM if we have any!**

**~Colonelduckie **


	2. Dreams

**A/N: Special thanks to TMNT224 who is the Raphael to my Michelangelo, orangearmy & No More Love who are helping track down who hurt Mikey and Rachel Erica for your review. Also thanks to my super cool beta!**

* * *

Twisted - Chapter 2: Dreams

* * *

Donatello thought for a moment. He did not want to tell his brother he had no clue who caused this disaster.

"You, Donatello, do not know the answer to something?" Mikey asked with a weak smile. Donnie let out a deep breath.

"No Mikey, I do not know who did this to you, to us." He looked Mikey in the eyes. "But I will find out!"

"And I will make sure they pay!" Raphael added in.

Leo was silent. He could not look at Mikey; he caused all the injuries to his brother.

"What does a turtle have to get a slice of pizza around here?" Mikey asked, causing everyone except Leo to laugh.

"I'll go get ya a slice," Raph said, standing up and walking away.

"Raphie wait, come here" Mikey called weakly. Raph walked back over to his brother. "A little closer," he asked. Raph did as he asked. "Could ya make it a whole pizza?" He flashed his brother a smile, and went to raise his hand to smack him, but he stopped.

"Next time, I hit ya twice," he told him as he got up and left the room. All Mikey could do was smile.

"At least his appetite is fine," Donnie said with a smile. "I am going to run another diagnostic scan on my computer to try and see if I can find who hacked into my system." With that he left the room.

"Donatello, does Michelangelo still need the antidote?" Splinter asked following Donatello leaving Leonardo alone with his brother.

Mikey shifted in his bed. "Leo ya okay?" Mikey asked his eldest brother.

"Yeah Mike I'm fine. I should be asking you, how you are." Leo said uncrossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Mikey." He said abruptly

* * *

"I would still like to give Mikey the antidote, and Leo for that matter. Just to be sure." Donatello told his father while checking the antidote. "There will be reprehensions. Leo was merely shocked by what happened, there is still a chance that he can still harm Mikey." Donnie stopped. In his mind he went over where everyone was. Raph top-side getting pizza, and Master Splinter was with him, and Leo was alone with Mikey.

"Leo?" he heard Mikey called. "Bro?" He let out a loud scream, and not his playful girly one. Master Splinter and Donatello raced to Mikey's room.

"Leonardo! Listen to my voice and put your brother down." Splinter called out. "You do not want to hurt Michelangelo." Leonardo still held onto his brother his mind was racing he was trying hard to focus on his father's voice but his mind was telling him to kill is brother.

"Bro! It's me the Mikester!" He struggled under his brother's grip.

Splinter walked over to the struggle. He placed a paw on his eldest son's shoulder. "Leonardo, listen to my voice and put your brother down," he repeated. "Listen to my voice. You can control yourself. Just put your brother down and walk away."

Leo's body gave a sudden shudder and he dropped his brother. Leo's breathing was fast and the look in his eyes was the same as before he regained control over his body.

"It would appear that Leo is in still need of the antidote," Donatello said. "I would like to know what caused him to go back under mind control."

"Whats going on with Leo?" Mikey asked nervously.

"Leo is back under mind control. He cannot be alone with you until the antidote is done in another thirty hours." Donnie told his brother. "It's only until the antidote takes effect."

"Is this antidote going to be on pizza?" Mikey asked. Donnie laughed.

"No Mikey, the antidote will not take affect mixed with any kind of yeast." Donnie told him.

"Mikey! I got your pizza!" called Raph as he walked into their lair. He saw Leo sitting on the couch, he looked exactly the same way he did when the brought him and Mikey down. Leo blankly looked at his brother.

"Pizza!" Mikey called

"You even try and get up I will hit you." Donatello said as Mikey started to wiggle.

"What's up wit' Leo?" Raph asked while placing the pizza on the bed. Splinter looked at his son.

"He is back under mind control, my son," Splinter told Raphael.

"Leo ya joining us?" Mikey asked. Raph glanced at Mikey.

"No," Leo said. They could hardly hear him.

"Aww come on Leo. Everyone is in here they won't let anything happen." Leo reluctantly got up and went to see his family. He felt just as foggy as he did when he first found himself standing over Mikey with his katanas.

* * *

"Hey Raphie why is my mask on your wrist?" Mikey asked. If a turtle could turn red Raph would have.

"I uh, ya know was just keep'en it warm for ya" Raph replied bluntly. Mikey smiled, he continued to press the matter.

"But why put it around your wrist?" Mikey's smile widened. Raph's eyes narrowed, he glared at younger brother. He just woke up and he was already driving him out of his shell.

"Look Mikey, just drop it okay!" he snapped and looked way, he saw the nunchaku he had fixed up.

"But Raphie-" Mikey complained, he was starting to laugh.

"I said drop it Mikey!" his voice was rising.

"But I just asked you a simple quest-"

"DROP IT" Raph yelled, breathing heavy.

"Umm Raphie," Mikey said calmly, no smile on his face. Raph sighed.

"What Mikey?" before he asked why he looked at his brother. Mikey was giving him the look. The one where he would keep bothering him until he told him what he wanted to know look.

"Fine," he grumbled giving in. "if I tell ya will ya leave me alone?" Raph looked at Mikey the smile was coming back to his face. He tried to bolt upright in bed but the injury on his head had other ideas.

"YES! Please tell me!" Mikey shifted in his bed to get a better look at his brother.

Raph sighed, almost regretting what he was about to say. "Okay, its I-" Raph stopped mid-sentence.

"Raph! You-" Raphael held up a hand to silence his brother. The pair heared footsteps. Raph's hand dropped to his sai, he was not going to trust Leo until the antidote took effect.

Donatello walked into the room. "Twenty-four more hours and the antidote will be complete." He told them. He had come in to check on Mikey.

"Is Leo goin' to be okay?" Mikey asked concerned about his brother.

"HE tried to kill YOU and you're concerned 'bout 'im?" scoffed Raph

"Still my bro," Mikey said as Donnie was rewrapping his wounds. "Ow! Donnie that hurts," he whined as his brother was rubbing a disinfectant on the cuts.

"Sorry bro, it is the best way for them to heal," Donnie said in a soothing tone. "And Leo will be okay; once I administer the antidote."

Mikey rubbed his eyes. "Why I'm so tired," complained Mikey and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Mikey woke up. Leo was standing over him, with his katana.

"Leo? Bro?" Mikey whimpered. "Where are the others?"

"They're gone. They left you alone, with me." Leo smiled.

"I though-I thought. . ."

"Oh, I came out of it again I can stay with you."

"Oh, okay, but uh, do you need to hold your katana like that? It's like scaring me bro."

"Yeah, sure I can put them down," Leo said with a smile sinking a katana into Michelangelo.

* * *

After Mikey fell asleep Raphael went top-side. He had not been out on the Turtle Cycle in a few days and he need to get out of the lair.

Donatello who could no longer stand to stare at the unchanging information his computer screen, decided to sit with Mikey while Raph was gone. Just as he got up from his computer it started beeping. He was trying to trace the origins of mind control/poison.

Raphael sped up. This is what he lived for, racing through the city late into the night. It was calm night, despite the fact it was raining. He pulled into an ally way, dismounted the cycle, removed his helmet and climbed up the fire escape.

Once on the roof he went to the vent and ran his hand over the dent he left in it the last time he was there. There had to be a clue up here that they missed. There just had to be. He was checking the ground around the vent to see if he could find a casing to the device. If he found it might be able to help Donnie find out who-or what-did this to him.

After finding nothing by the vent he dropped down to where they found Mikey and Leo. Despite the rain he could still see some of Mikey's blood stained on the roof. Just as carefully he checked the ground and then something came to him. "Where was the gun?" Raph sat down on the cold wet roof and closed his eyes. If in fact it had been him (he still did not want to believe it) then he must have stashed the gun before he met up with Donatello.

He jumped down to where he left his cycle and started looking in and behind the trash cans. He had to find it today. Tomorrow was trash day. His red mask on face was plastered to skin, as well as the orange mask that was still wrapped around his wrist.

After nearly an hour of searching he found nothing. Raph picked up the last trash can and threw it across the ally. Then he pulled a sai out of his belt and flung it into the brick wall. There was a hallow sound when the sai hit the brick.

"That was weird," Raph told himself as he went to retrieve his weapon. Something was odd. The brick that his sai hit looked like it had come lose. Using his sai he pried the brick from its spot in the wall. Raphael removed some more bricks, stuck his hand in a felt something. It felt familiar. He pulled it out and looked it. Why was it so familiar? He gasped this was what he was looking for! Raph tucked the gun into his belt next to his sai. He got back on the Turtle Cycle, replaced his helmet and speed back to the lair.

Raphael parked the cycle and headed down to show Don what he had found.

* * *

"Interesting," Donatello said upon looking at the gun. "It looks like nothing I have ever seen before. Just like the device. While you were gone I got some more information this device looks almost Utrom in nature, but I cannot find anything Utrom about the poison."

"Utrom?"

"Yes, but it does not make any sense. Who would have access to Utrom technology?

"Ya know, Stockman, Bishop, the usual."

"Still not helpful, Raph." Donatello told his brother, slightly annoyed. Just then Donatello's computer began to glow purple, and a distorted voice began to speak.

"Do you really think I would let you find an antidote so easily, Donatello?" The brothers looked at each other.

"What tha' shell," Raph growled. Donatello glared at this computer.

The voice continued "You overlooked one important detail. One detail I made sure you would not find. With this the antidote will never work. In fact the antidote is the poison without this one element."

"What the shell," Donatello mumbled under his breath.

"Good luck, no one has ever survived" the computer stopped glowing purple.

"Something's missing. But what? Could he be? And why would they tell me something was missing?" Just then there was a loud scream coming from Michelangelo's room.

"LEO! NO!" Mikey called out. Donatello and Raphael rushed to their youngest brother's room.

"Stop! Leo!" Donnie grabbed his bō staff on the way out, and Raph pulled his sai from his belt.

"Why Leo?" Donnie's had two hands on his bō, it facing forward. Raph had his fingers in between the yoku, ready to strike. When the pair entered the room they found Mikey was alone, uninjured, and sleeping, he was having a nightmare.

"Mikey, bro," Don said gently. "Wake up-"

"NO STOP!" Mikey tried to reach for his non-existence weapons in his belt.

"Mikey, it's me, Donatello! I don't want to hurt you!" Just then shouting came from Leonardo's room.

"Mikey! I'm sorry!" Leo broke down and Mikey's yells stopped and so did the thrashing.

"Mikey!" Donatello called to his youngest brother, he checked his pulse. "Raph go check on Leo I will stay here with Michelangelo!" Reluctantly Raph listened.

As Raph entered is eldest brother's room he heard. "I-I, k-killed HIM!, I killed Mikey!"

"No, Leo you didn't!" Raph shouted shaking his brother "It's just a dream, wake up!" Leo woke up with a shudder.

"Wha' happened?" Leo asked confused.

"You had a nightmare. You though' ya killed Mikey." Raph told him. Suddenly Leo stood up and walked out of the room, his movements were very mechanical.

Donatello was frantically checking over Michelangelo. "He has a pulse, that's good," he told himself. "He also has a fever, and is back unconscious." Don sighed. "Things were supposed to be getting better not worse," Just then Leo walked into the room. "Leo, are you okay?" Donnie asked concerned but Leo knocked Donnie out of the way picked up Donnie's bō and raised it above his head and swung it downward. Just then Raph raced to his brothers a sai in each hand. Using the yoku of his sai he twisted his hands and sent the bō flying across the room. Donatello groaned as he stood up. He went to help Raph hold back their oldest brother.

With Donnie's help Raph they took Leo to his room. Raph tied a struggling Leo into a chair. Raph sat in another chair, staring at his brother.

"What the shell are you doing!" Leo snapped struggling against the ropes.

"Keep'en ya from killin' Mikey!" Leo looked at Raph in disbelief.

"What the shell are you talking about?"

"I'm gettin' sick of tellin' ya what's going on!"

* * *

Donatello sat in the low chair by his only youngest brother's bed. Mikey began mumbling in his sleep.

"No, Leo stop. Raphie help. . .me. . .Donnie. . .I don't want to die," he went silent again.

"I won't let him hurt you," Donatello said in a soothing voice.

"Why, does he want to hurt me? What did I do wrong?" Donatello did not reply at first.

"You did nothing wrong Mikey."

"Donnie? Do you remember that story Splinter used to tell us the one with the duck? Do you remember it?" Donnie laughed.

"Yeah I remember it. You had Splinter read it to you all the time. It was your favorite, right?"

"Yeah," Mikey mumbled.

* * *

"Raph, can you let me go?" Leo asked again

"Not until Don gives ya that antidote. I won't let ya hurt Mikey."

"You can at least untie me. I promise I will stay away from Mikey."

"When eva' we leave you alone you are standing over Mikey try'n ta kill 'im. And you call yerself our leader."

"Raph! That is not fair! If what you say is right then I cannot-"

"You will not!" Raph cut in "You stopped before! You can stop again!"

Master Splinter walked into the room. "Raphael, my son. You do not understand," Splinter told his son. Raphael grumbled. Splinter went over to untie Leonardo.

"My son, I need you to remember. Remember back to a time when you did not want to harm Michelangelo."

Leonardo closed his eyes. It was during their last fight with the Purple Dragons. He was fighting three at one time and two more coming up behind him, Mikey had taken out the two behind him when he was already fighting three of his own Purple Dragons.

Another memory came. This one was when they were young, very young. It was when Leonardo himself was still afraid of heights. Raph was teasing him telling him he never could be a ninja if he was afraid of heights. Michelangelo had somehow found a spider and launched it at Raphael and sent him screaming in the other direction.

Leonardo's body relaxed. He was calmly breathing in and out.

* * *

Donatello had fallen asleep. His mind was back to time when he and his brothers were young.

Donatello was in his lab and Mikey lying on the ground reading a comic book.

"When you gunna be done?" Mikey complained as he closed his comic book. Before he could answer Mikey asked another question. "What ya making?"

"It's a communicator so if we split up in the sewers we can still talk to each other."

"So it a cell phone- no wait! It's a Shell Cell! Get it because we're turtles!" Donnie laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a Shell Cell."

The memory changed; this was not entirely familiar. He was back at the computer when he first read how to make the antidote. This time there was one more ingredient on this list.

"It's blood?" Donnie said. "Now that is creepy." He tried to think on what else it had said, like whose blood and if he has to remake it to add it.

"The blood of the maker," Donatello remembered. "So that would be _my_ blood. Even creepier. Luckily it can be added in at any time and it will not be affect the antidote."

Donatello opened the top draw to his and he stuck is hand in the drawer and pulled the knife down from the top of the drawer. No one knew it was there, even Michelangelo who has been into every drawer at least once a week when he was 'looking for something' but never found it. From the bottom drawer Donnie took out some gauze and wrap to wrap his hand when he cut it.

Donatello walked over to where the antidote was aging. He held the knife in his right hand and slid the blade across his palm causing blood to drip into the antidote.

Donatello looked at the clock as he went to join Raph in Mikey's room.

When he walked in Raph was asleep in a chair holding Mikey's nunchaku to his chest. Donnie smiled.

"No, not the bugs," Raph mumbled and then woke up with a start. He looked around the room and saw Donnie. "Don't tell no one," Raph snapped.

"I won't. I promise," Donnie said with a slight smile. Raph growled and tossed the nunchaku onto the side table. "Three more hours until the antidote is ready," Donnie told Raph knowing what he was going to ask.

Before long the two brothers had both fallen asleep. With all that had gone one neither turtle had gotten proper sleep. When they did sleep it was filled with memories and messages.

* * *

Three hours later. . .

Mikey woke up, he saw Donatello leaning against his bed. Mikey sat up leaned over and started at his brother. He reached towards his brother's head with his finger and poked him. Donnie's hand swatted at Mikey's. He mumbled in his sleep. Unable to wake up Donnie he focused his attention on Raph.

"Raph watch out! There's fly on you!" With his hand he brushed his brother's leg. Raph woke up with a start, grabbed ahold of Mikey's wrist and flipped him over this head.

"Oww," Mikey moaned from his back. With the sound of the crash Donnie and Raph were now both awake and Mikey was not in his bed.

"Where is-"

"Over here bro," Mikey called and let out another moan.

"How'd you get over there?" Donatello asked puzzled.

"Raph flipped me." He said trying to sit up.

"Raph why did you flip him? He is still injured!" Donatello scolded his older brother, while going to help is younger brother up.

"He deserved it!" Raph shouted.

Donatello looked at Mikey who was now sitting up on the floor. "Mikey," he said slowly. His younger brother let out a grin.

"How can someone who has been sleeping for the better part of three days get in so much trouble in all of two seconds?" Donatello helped Mikey to his bed. He noticed the time. "The antidote! It's ready!"

Donnie went to his lab and added the antidote into two syringes. "Perfect!" He took the two syringes in his hand. "Leo," he called as he left his lab. Leo still remained on the couch. "Leo I have the antidote." Leo made no inclination that he even heard Donnie. He stuck Leo with the needle.

"Donnie?" Leo asked breaking his silence. "Did I really try and kill Mikey?" his voice was grave, he did not want to believe the question he asked. Donatello looked way. "Don, tell me the truth."

Donatello met his brother's eyes. "Yes," he said simply.

"Okay," whispered Leo.

Donatello went to see Mikey next. Leo followed slowly behind.

"Here is the antidote," He said revealing the syringe.

"A needle? I'm good all better! Good night!" Mikey pulled the blanket over his head.

"Mikey! Come on, get out from under there!" Donnie tried to pull the blanket off his brother.

"I don't like needles!" he complained.

"Mikey you come out and I will buy pizza for a week." Raph bribed. Mikey poked his head out from under his cover. He eyed his brother.

"Tell me why my mask is on your wrist or a month of pizza and you got a deal!" Mikey said tucking his head back under the covers. Raph weighed his options. Whether or not he told Mikey about why his was mask was his wrist, he would never hear the end of it. But feeding Mikey pizza for a month would cost a fortune.

"Fine! I'll buy ya pizza!" He snapped rubbing his head. Mikey came out from under his covers. Donnie quickly injected the antidote before Michelangelo had a chance to retreat.

"So how long before it works?" Leo asked from his location in the doorway.

"Instantly, but it won't heal wounds as quickly." Donatello answered.

Raphael began to unwrap the orange mask from around his wrist. He handed it to Mikey without a word.

"So Raphie why-" Mikey began as he accepted his mask. But before you could finish Raph firmly whacked him twice.

* * *

**A/N: They way my story flowed I need to separate this into two chapters. So this is more filler-like. I did not want to give up this chapter and I wanted to explain more before I was *poof* all better. Chapter 3 is written it just needs to be beta-ed **

**In the next chapter they confront who did this to them! So I hope that inspires you to read on. **

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it and reviews are loved :) **


	3. It's All Fake

**A/N: Thanks to my beta for this chapter, Rachel Erica. Thanks to TMNT224 who read it first. Thanks to all my reviews: lunexa, Azurii, Puldoh, orangebarmy, 1KeyFun, Mewfem, SakuraDrops141, tuttifluties.**

**and thanks you my readers!**

* * *

Twisted- Chapter 3: It's All Fake

* * *

It had been a few days since the antidote took effect, but Leonardo was still did not want to trust that he was healed, despite what Donatello had told him. Raphael shared Leo's concern.

Mikey sat at the table reading a comic book wile eating pizza.

"Alright Mikey were are going top-side for patrol. I would still like you to stay-" Donatello started

"But Donnie," Mikey whined. "I feel better, see?" He began to twirl his nunchaku in his right hand above his head.

"Do that with your left hand and you can come," Donnie told him.

Mikey put his weapon down and looked at his wrist it was still wrapped tightly from the deep gash Leo had given him. While the other wounds were manageable, this one proved to be problematic. Mikey watched his three older brother leave the lair.

* * *

"I don't like this. I want to help my brothers, Master Splinter," He sighed

"In time, Michelangelo, you can re-join your brothers. You have been through a great ordeal in the past few days. It is best you save your energy for the time being."

Mikey left the lair. He was going to work on fighting with his injured wrist. If he practiced in the dojo, Splinter would notice.

* * *

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael landed on a roof, near where the Purple Dragons have been seen many times.

They canvased the roof; nothing was going on down on the street level. They were just about to jump roofs when they noticed something.

"Is that Bishop?" Leo asked, pointing a finger down at two figures.

"That's 'im all right," Raph growled, getting ready to send a sai flying.

"Raph no!" Leo hissed. "We need to get closer and listen in."

Sticking to the shadows, the three brothers made their way closer to their enemy.

"I have not seen the turtles in serval days boss. Your plan must have worked." the unfamiliar voice spoke.

"I would rather have proof, Mitchell." Snapped Bishop.

"There is no way this plan could have been floored. We tested it before we used it. It worked excellently. We made it so that when they looked for the antidote it was missing the most important ingredient, and even if they did mange to find out the missing ingredient they would only have one chance to make it. If they why used the wrong blood and then realized it, the correct antidote would never take effect," Mitchell reported.

"Bring be the body of the dead turtle," Bishop said coldly as he walked way.

Leo and Raph looked to Donnie. "Blood?" they said at the same time. Donatello raised a dismissive hand.

Leo motioned for his brothers to follow him.

"What are we going to do?" Donnie asked

"Get Bishop before he gets us!" snapped Raph

"No, Raph, we need to think!" Leo said "but what to do? Bishop is always on the hunt for as it is. We can just carry on as we normally would…" He was unsure.

"We know Bishop; he won't stop!" Raph said "How can we jus ignore this?"

"We cannot let him us turn against each other. That is what he wants," Leo said. "No matter what, it is a trap. Could be worst if we wait?"

"Bishop thinks one of us is dead but does not know who," Donnie said

"You're right. We just can't have Mikey start walking with us, then he will know something is up."

"I'll show Bishop something is up-" Raph said making a hand movement.

"Raph!" Leo cut him off.

"We need to fake Mikey's death!" Donnie said, causing his two eldest brother to look at him.

"Why Mikey's?" Raph questioned.

"Bishop could have chosen to strike at anytime. He picked a time when Mikey was alone with one other. He clearly wanted me at the computer and to have someone with me." Donnie was thinking. "He know I am the scientist and would be the best one to make the poison. But he knew someone else would need to administer it: Raph. Then Raph would poison Leo and Leo would," he gulped "kill Mikey."

"But why that way?" Raph questioned.

"What did you want to do when you found out Leo hurt Mikey?" Donnie asked.

"Wanted to kick his shell," Raph said. Leo nodded knowing where this was going.

"Bishop knew that you get back at your own brother for killing a brother. That would leave me and you," he motioned to Raph. "Either you would have killed Leo," he sighed "sorry Leo," Donnie added in. Leo simply nodded "or grief would have consumed him and he would have become self-destructive and lost it, or went away so he would not hurt his remaining brothers.

"What about me 'an you?" Raph asked Donatello.

"Ah, see here is where all is revealed. He would make it so we found find out that I am the one who made the poison and you are the one who administered it. It would compelled us to feel just as guilty as Leo did." Donnie sighed.

"But why not any of us? Why Mikey?" Leo had been thinking this question over but could not to answer even with Donatello's explanation. "What difference does it make? I can see that yes, it makes sense for you to be the brains, and I guess since I am leader to kill one of my own…" he sighed "It could just have easily been Raph who I could have killed."

"Raph would put up too much of a fight."

Footsteps were approached. The voice continued "I saw Leo. I trusted him. I let my guard down."

They turned around. It was Mikey. "We need to fake my death. Bishop's goons will come and take me. You all can follow them."

"Mikey, once they find out you are not dead they will kill you." Leo said.

"Let's get back to the lair and talk to Master Splinter on this matter," Leo said. "This situation is one we cannot make with a rash decision."

"My sons, you are back early," Master Splinter said as turtles made their way back down into the lair.

"We need ta fin' a way ta fake Mikey's death," Raph said.

"We overheard Bishop," Leo said. Leo explained what they had overheard while on the roof.

"Maybe we don't have to fake Mikey's death," Donatello said walking around the couch. "What if we just separate Mikey from us? Hide him somewhere, 'to keep away from Leo?' Bishop clearly is keeping and eye on us. He knowes we have not been top-side for a few days. All we need to do is play out what Bishop wants." His brothers looked at him. He sighed. "We go to a roof, Raph you accuse Leo of attempting to kill Mikey."

"Okay brainiac, where we keep'en Mikey? Not da lair." Raph said

"It would have to be someplace safe. Some place believable, but yet unknown to Bishop." Leo added in.

"What about April's place?" Mikey asked.

"We would put her in too much danger." Donnie said

"Oh, yeah. You mean like tha time we had to stay there a week 'cuz you blew 'yer lab up!" Raph snapped at Donnie "Shredder came and tore her place up!"

"He has a point Don," Leo added.

"It was not my fault it blew up!" Donnie yelled "If it was not for Mikey-" he stopped. There was no reason to bring up the past right now. "Let's call April."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Some one wants you all broken up and-or dead and you want Mikey to stay here, in my apartment? It feels like you just left after Donnie blew up his lab!" she complained.

"For the last-" Donnie started before Leo stopped him

"Don its not the time," Donatello glared at a laughing Mikey.

April sighed. "What makes me think I am going to regret this. Yes, Mikey can stay." Mikey grinned

"Don't worry April, you're gunna love it! We can watch movies, eat pizza, play video games, eat pizza..."

"You said eat pizza," April commented.

"We can do it again!" Mikey exclaimed. "We can read comic books, watch TV, like a sleepover! We can have a pillow fight! Like in the movies!" Mikey was grinning.

"Yep, definitely going to regret this." April added.

"Wait," Raph said.

"Yeah Raph? What is it?" Leo asked

"If Mikey's here, then that mean he's not in da lair? Right?" Raph grinned.

"Yes, Raph that's right." Leo nodded.

"A quiet night or two in the lair, can't say we have ever had one of them," Donatello said.

"Hey!" Mikey called out.

"All right Mikey, just hang in there until Bishop comes. We will meet you there and get you out. One of us will always be watching the area for Bishop or his men." Leo told his youngest Brother. "Don, Raph; head back to the lair, I have first watch. In four hours one of you can meet on the roof."

* * *

The next morning Donatello rejoined his two remanning brothers. Leo's instructions were watch at night and spend the day in the lair as they always did.

"So what are we goin' ta do now? We need to bait Bishop," Raph said

"Tonight you get mad at Leo," Donatello told Raph.

"It will be my pleasure," Raph laughed.

"Tonight we go top-side and make some noise," Leo said.

"My sons," Splinter started. "You must rethink this plan."

"But Sensei, its the only way to catch Bishop at his own game," Leo sighed.

"Its a trap," Splinter said simply.

"We cannot hide Mikey forever. If they find out that Mikey is okay and I don't want to kill him, they will." Leo said.

"Be safe, my sons" Splinter gave in.

* * *

The sky was dark. It was their patrol time.

"LEO!" Growled Raph. "What tha shell did ya do to Mikey?" Raph pulled out a sai, spun it and went after Leo. Leo expertly deflected Raph's sai.

"Raph! Leo!" Donatello called urgently. "I got a call from April."

"April?" Raph asked, still holding a sai facing Leo.

"Why did April call?" Leo asked. "Raph stand down!" the leader instructed.

"It's Mikey. . ." his voice trailed.

"I ain't standing down!" Raph shouted charging Leo.

* * *

"Mikey!" April shouted. A loud crash could be heard from the living room. She went in and Mikey was being taken away by two black clothed men.

The two men tossed the tied up Mikey into the back of a van.

"It would appear your brother could not finish you off. All is well. It can give me the pleasure of finishing you myself." Bishop said with cold smile.

Michelangelo moaned. The men had hit him over the head before they took him. "What the shell," he mumbled. He vaguely wondered where he was, he then realized he was in a van. He did not want to be here, but he had to be. All he hoped was that is brothers were not to far behind him.

After some time the van stopped. The men pulled Mikey out of the van. Then the black-clothed men brought Mikey to Bishop's lab and strapped him down.

"What the shell did I sign myself up for?" Mikey asked himself suddenly realizing the kind of situation he was in.

"Now mutant, let's see what you are made of," Bishop said staring down Michelangelo. Mikey struggled against his restraints. "No use, turtle" Bishop drew out a small knife and ran it down his arm. Bishop caught the blood in a vile. Mikey grunted.

"The unwanted brother," Bishop said with a smile, he pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger. "I heard your brothers. They are _happy _your are gone. They said they don't need you. That their lives are better off now." Bishop looked at Michelangelo with a twisted smile. "They are not even coming for you, mutant."

"You lie Bishop!" Mikey shouted. "My brothers are coming for me!"

"But you do not deny what else I have said?" Bishop gave a chuckle

Bishop began to mix some chemicals. "Here is a gift for you mutant." There was sharp pain in Mikey's arm. His sight was starting to go black. "Good night, mutant" Bishop said.

* * *

Raph sent Leo flying.

"Will you two stop fighting! Bishop's got Mikey," Donatello said. Raph and Leo stood up.

"You have the lead on him?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Donnie said. "Let's get down to the Battle Shell and find Mikey."

Leo looked out the driver's window. "This is the place?" he questioned.

"This is where the tracking signal is stopped, it has to be." Donnie said.

"Then let's go in an' get Mikey!" Raph said standing up. Leo and Donnie followed Raph in.

"To the left." Donatello whispered. The trio snuck in into the lab.

They found Michelangelo. He had a deep gash on his right arm, and there was an empty syringe on the table; Bishop was getting ready for more experimenting.

"We need to stop him from getting the results from Mikey's blood sample." Donnie told his brothers.

"Don, you stop the test. Raph, you get-"

"Bishop is mine!" Raph shouted.

"Raph no!" Leo shouted, it was too late. His sai was out and he was ready to strike.

"BISHOP!" He yelled. Leo and Donnie were behind him.

"Just when I thought you were not coming," Bishop said.

"Leave Mikey alone!" Raph shouted making a hasty move.

Bishop's lips twisted into a smile. He began to speak to Raph, "seeing how much anger you are taking out on me, makes me wonder why you did not take it out on the brother who hurt, poor Michelangelo? You have the skills. You could have easily done it." He looked Raph in the eyes "You could have gotten rid of the one brother who stands in your way." Bishop gave Raph another icy look. He said all this while moving out of the way of Raphael's angry sai jabs.

"Raph! Don't listen to him!" Donnie shouted as he was trying to stop the test on Mikey's blood. "Clear you mind! Remember what Sensei always says."

"Mikey, I got you," Leo told his youngest brother. "Stay with me bro." Mikey said nothing. Leo used a katana to release Mikey from his bindings, Mikey flopped forward into Leo's arms. He carried him over to a wall and propped him up against it. "Okay bro, stay here." Leo instructed to his brother, Mikey did not move or say a word. Leonardo looked at Mikey and then he saw Raph was getting in over his head. Donnie was trying to stop Bishop from gaining DNA and could not help him. Raph was getting angrier by the second.

"How does it feel to play second fiddle to the leader? You are forever in his shadow. You are not the leader, you are not the smart one, and you are not the youngest one. Who are you to them? Would they have come for you?" Bishop's words were hitting Raph hard.

He tried to clear his mind and not listen. "Back off Bishop!" Raph shouted. He went forward, but Bishop flipped him on his back. Leo sprung up from Mikey's side.

"I will not let you hurt another one of my brothers!" He shouted crossing his kanatas.

"Oh the leader!" Bishop gave a mock smile. "_You,_ are one one who hurt _your_ brother, mutant." Leo paused for a moment. "What kind of leader tries and kill his own brother?" Leo looked into Bishop's eyes. He was ready to strike, he lunged his right hand forward.

"Suck a lemon Bishop!" Raph shouted from behind, jumping to his feet. Raph went to make a lunge at Bishop, but he just used Raph to send Leo flying. Raph and Leo landed roughly on the ground.

"And you," Bishop said turing around and eyeing Donatello "Do you really think I would make it easy to stop?"

"You underestimate me, Bishop" Donatello told their enemy as calmly as he could.

"Why is that?" he spat. Donatello held his bo in his hands and knocked Bishop off his feet. Seeing an opportunity Raph sent a sai flying into the machine. The machine smoked, and exploded. Bishop silently slipped into a secret room, unknown to the turtles.

Chunks of the ceiling began to fall. "Mikey!" Raph called. His brother was motionless and silent. Raph pulled Mikey close to him, protecting him from the falling roof.

Leo and Donnie pushed the debris out of their way. "Raph! Mikey!" Leo called to his brothers. "Don, help me" Leo called going to the place where he left Mikey. He began to pull back the debris, he saw some red fabric. "Raph!" Leo called. Tossing some small debris; put of the way.

"Yeah, I'm here," Raph grumbled, as Leo freed him. Leo then helped is brother up.

"You okay Raph?" Leo asked.

"Peachy," he paused, looking at his brother "Don't think Mike is tho,"

Donatello went to Mikey's side. He was horrified, Mikey had no pulse. His own heart began racing. Donnie checked again. Leo could tell something was wrong.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Leo asked urgently.

"He has no pulse. . ." Donnie's voice trailed.

"I'm gunna find Bishop an' rip his head off!" Raph shouted.

"Does that mean he is. . ." Leo paused. "dead?" his last word was hardly spoken.

"I-I don't know, Leo," Donatello whispered. "I can hear him breathing, shallow, but it's there."

"He could have been poisoned." Leo said. "I remember now seeing a syringe on the table next to where Mikey was strapped down."

"It could have been a sedative," Donnie added in. Raph picked up his brother.

"Let's stop talk'en about this and get Mikey sum help," Raph said heading to the door.

"I am helping!" Donnie snapped who had already begun some chest compression and paused to listen for heart beat. After a few moments Donnie was able to feel a weak heart beat. "Let's get him back to the lair," Donnie said standing up. Raph bent down and picked up his brother.

* * *

"Something is not right," Splinter said pacing around the room. "There are times I can feel Michelangelo presence and there are times I cannot."

"Easy Raph or you will-" the was a dull thud.

"Sorry, Mikey," Raph mumbled.

"Too late now! We do not need to add to his injuries!" Leo snapped. "Here on the couch," Leo instructed.

"Michelangelo!" cried Splinter seeing Mikey in Raph's arms. Raphael placed his brother on the couch.

"What happened my sons?" Splinter asked. Leonardo took a deep breath and explained.

Splinter placed a paw on Michelangelo's head. "I can hardly feel his spirit," He said gravely.

"Donnie seems to think its some kind of poison. When I went to unstrap Mikey from the table there was an empty syringe. I did not think of it until it was too late." Leo hung his head.

"Leo, its not your fault," Donnie said for what felt like the hundredth time. "We all agreed to this plan."

"Donatello, is there any way to find out if Michelangelo has been poisoned?" Splinter asked.

"I can run a scan on a blood sample and look for abnormalities. It could take some time and I don't know if we have time." Donnie began to un-wrap the wound he had just wrapped. He caught the blood in a small vile and then took it to his lab.

"Next time I see Bishop will be tha last!" Raph shouted sending a sai flying into his punching bag.

"Sensei I should have know better! You told us to re-think our plan. We should have." Leo let out a low growl.

"Easy Leo," Donnie said as he came into the room. "We don't need two hot-heads."

"My analysis to check Mikey's blood for poison already came back."

Leo took a calming breath. Raph pulled his sai from his punching bag and returned it to his belt and joined his brothers. Splinter opened his eyes. He was trying to connect to Michelangelo's spirit. "It appears to be a hybrid poison. It causes the heart rate to lower. It will be hard to determine the effects it will have on Mikey. Being mutant turtles does have its draw backs."

"Is there an antidote?" Raph asked.

"No," Donatello said. "We have to let it run it's course."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you enjoyed it :) **

**I really loved how this chapter came out. **

**~colonelduckie **

p.s. remember I don't own anything :p


	4. Awake

**A/N: Welcome to my last Chapter of ****Twisted****! I hope you enjoyed it. Big thanks to my beta, for with out her my grammar and spelling would be horrible. Big thanks to TMNT224 & Rachel Erica! And I cannot forget my reviewers: Pluhdoh, lunexa, zrexheartsz, tuttifluftis, 1KeyFun, orangebarmy, TmntEmi, SakuraDrops141. Also to everyone who faved and followed me (CRAZYCOLORS098, raph'sgirl4ever and Azurii, VioletTiger, scarlett101)**

**well now here the chapter!**

* * *

Twisted - Chapter 4: Awake

* * *

Donnie was keeping a watchful eye over Mikey. His heart rate was still concerning to him. He still needed to know more about the poison.

Leo insisted that he was the one to watch over Mikey.

Leo looked at his younger brother. This was all his fault. If he was a better leader none of this would ever have happened.

"I should have listened to Splinter," he said, "you were getting better, not because of me you are getting worse." Leo sighed. He walked around the room; he was growing restless.

Leo finally calmed himself down enough and sat in a chair by Michelangelo's side.

He closed it eyes. He could not help but remember the night he cleaned his katanas of Mikey's blood.

_He sat down in the dojo. He held a katana in his hand and a cloth in the other. He wiped the blood off the blade. It was a familiar motion. He was used to cleaning his twin katana but what he was not used to was cleaning the blood of his brother of the blade. He looked again at the blood-covered katana. It quivered in his hand. He hung his head. His tears mixed in with the blood on the blade was clean. Clean as it was the day he sharpened it, the day he hurt Mikey._

When Leo woke up, Mikey was not in bed.

* * *

Raph was growing restless. Leo told him to get some air, so he went topside.

Once in the cool New York City air, Raph felt a slight calmness come. Raph drove the down the street. He went past Mikey's favorite pizza place. He drove into the ally three blocks away, there was three Purple Dragons who were harassing a poor girl over her purse. "Leave her alone," Raph growled.

They laughed and played keep-away with her purse. In rage Raph tackled one to the ground. He was tall and lanky blond kid with long hair, his cropped sleeved on his shirt showed the symbolic tattoo wrapping around his arm starting at his shoulder. The blond boy tossed the purse to a kid with cropped blue-ish hair. Raph sweep his leg under the blue-haired kid's legs, causing him to come crashing down, he tossed the purse to the remaining boy; he had long bright red hair. Raph landed a punch causing the redhead to double over, dropping the purse. The three Purple Dragons looked at each other and then at Raph; they attacked. In one fluid motion they were back on the cold wet ground. Raph dropped his hand to sai; he was not going to use it, just scare them a bit. They Purple Dragons looked at him; he drew his sai. One pulled out the chain he had wrapped around his waist. The redhead swung the chain at Raph. Raph stuck the top of his sai into a link from the chain and pulled it back, causing the boy to lose his grip. Raph sent a warning sai to the blue haired kid who was about to pick up a pipe. The muggers looked at each other and ran off. Raph went down and picked the purse. Trying to sound as nice as he could, he handed it back her, and smiled.

"Keep away!" she yelled, snatching her purse out of his hand, "you creepy frog!" She ran off in the opposite direction of the Purple Dragons. Raph grunted as he pulled his sai out from the wall he sent it into. He took a deep breath and sat down. He did not want to back to the lair.

* * *

Donnie had books opened and flagged off to specific pages all around his lab. He was running analyses and cross checking everything he could. After a few hours all he had was the names of some chemicals and what they could do to humans and non-mutant turtles, but he was still no closer to figuring it all out. Needing to clear his mind he joined Leo in Mikey's room.

When Raph came back to the lair Leo was asleep on the floor in Mikey's room and Donnie was asleep in chair with back against the wall, Mikey was still unconscious in bed. Raph sat down with his back against the bed and stared ahead at nothing. The fight that bad been so vivid in his mind until he came back to the lair was now a foggy memory and felt like it had happened weeks ago. Nothing would be the same until Mikey was better.

Master Splinter walked to Michelangelo's room. It was early in the morning and he was going to check in on him. He paused. For the first time in years all his sons were asleep in one room. Even though Michelangelo still fought internal battle it was still nice to see. He quietly slipped passed the room and went into the kitchen for some late night tea.

* * *

"Mikey!" Leo yelled. Waking Raph and Donnie up, Leo ran out of the room but stopped when he saw Mikey standing in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Mikey said to his brothers as he was scrambling some egg.

"Uh, morning Mikey," Leo said. When they had seen him last night he was sweating and had a fever. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah why do ya ask?" Mikey said smiling.

"Uh maybe since Bishop poisoned ya?" Raph said.

"Oh well guess I am better," Mikey said. "Eggs?" he asked his brother holding out a pan of eggs.

"Sure," Donnie said tentatively carefully watching is brother. Leo looked at him for an explanation. He just simply shrugged and sat down at the table with his brothers.

Mikey began flicking eggs at Raph, which caused Raph to send some flying back and by the end of breakfast there were more eggs on the floor and table than they had eaten.

* * *

The rest of the day went on fairly normally, except that Michelangelo seemed to be taking to himself a good deal. No one could figure out what he was saying though.

That night Mikey begged to be taken out for patrol and after a complete physical Donnie could see no reason why he could not join them.

"Ah! Feels good to be out!" Mikey called out as they reach street level.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop. It was clear and calm night. For once it seemed like there was no danger wandering the streets beside the occasional mugger.

Mikey suddenly jumped down from the roof top. He saw a Foot Ninja. The Foot drew a katana and went to strike, but Mikey deflected the attack and countered it. This went on for several more attacks.

"What's he doin'?" Raph asked.

"It appears he is fighting against nothing," Leo said concerned.

Mikey was getting out of breath, but he was not getting hurt. He jumped back up next to his brothers.

"That felt good! Too bad it was only one! I could have taken on a dozen," He said smiling.

"Mikey there was no one there," Donnie said. Reaching over and checking to see if he had a fever.

"What do you mean? There was a Foot Ninja. I just fought him, you must have seen that," Mikey said shoving Donnie's hand away.

"Yeah we saw YOU fight but we did not see anyone fight you." Leo said

"Very funny! You just let me have him since I have not been out in a while!"

"There was really no one-"

"We need to watch out, they are never alone. Shred-head could be around."

"Mikey maybe we should-"

"Look there are more!" He jumped back down. He was dizzying himself fighting off the Foot. "I could really use your help guys! I know I said I could take on a dozen but I was just kidding," he looked at his brothers desperately.

"There is no one there!" Raph shouted jumping down next to Mikey.

"Watch out Raph!" Mikey shouted deflecting an imaginary attack. "I just saved your shell! Watch out!"

"Mike, there's no one there…" Raph reached out his hand.

"If you're not gonna help, then stay back!" He kept moving out of the way and blocking attacks.

Leo and Donnie joined Raph. "Okay, brainiac what's up wit Mikey?" Raph asked

"Hard to say really. He could just be joking or he could be hallucinating," Donnie said.

"You guys going to help me? There are more coming. I can't take them all."

"Mikey, there is no one there!" Leo shouted.

Mikey turned around and blinked widely. "I see them!" he shouted.

"Here?" Donnie said moving to where Mikey was standing.

"No!"

"Mikey, look. I am fine. No one is here."

Mikey swayed where he was standing. He fell forward but Donnie caught him.

"Mikey?" he looked at his brother. Mikey's eyes were shut, he was sweating. "Mikey!" he called again. He gently shook him. Donnie was sitting on the ground with Mikey's head resting against his plastron.

Leo knelt down next to them. "Don, what is going on?" Leo was concerned

"He's hallucinating."

"Let's get him back down to the lair," Leo said as Raph picked Mikey up.

"Watch out for the Foot," Mikey muttered, "behind Leo."

"Mikey, there is no one behind Leo," Donnie said walking next to Raph on their way back to the lair.

* * *

Leo was pacing around Donnie lab. "Don there is nothing we can do? How is that possible?"

"There is no cure for what Bishop gave him. It's this hybrid poison. Letting it run its course is our best option. His heart is already back in rhythm. That is a good sign. Now we just need to let him rest." He looked at his older brother.

"He was hallucinating that he saw Foot Ninjas, he even fought them! There is nothing we can do to help?"

"Leo don't you think if there was a cure I would be doing anything make it? The last antidote I made, that helped save your shell, I had to add in my own blood!"

Leo stopped. From what they heard on the roof he knew Donnie had added his own blood but this was the first time he said it out loud.

They went to Mikey's room. When they got there they could hear Raph talking to Mikey.

Leo and Donnie stood in the doorway, the listed to Raph speak. It was as if he was making a confession on something he did wrong. They stayed out of sight.

"Ya know how ya wanted ta know why I had yer mask around my wrist?" He began. Leo mouth fell open slightly. Donnie smiled. "well, uh," he continued losing his words. "well I sort of," he closed his eyes and touched he brother's hand. "it's just yer my bro and I sorta uh love-ya-some-times." he rushed the last few words. Nervous that Mikey actually be able to hear him he added in "Tell another soul, livin' or dead, and ya will wish Leo actually got ya one of them times!" He rubbed the back of his hand across his face.

Donnie looked at Leo. They exchanged no words they just quietly turned around and went to the living room.

"I never knew Raph cared that much," Leo said in slight disbelief.

* * *

Mikey rolled over in his bed. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He was in his own bed.

Leo was sleeping on the floor, by his side. He sat up. Raph was propped up against the foot of his bed. Donnie was sitting in a chair using the wall as support.

He could hardly remember what happened when he was taken by Bishop. The last thing he remembered was Bishop injecting him with something.

His brothers must have been with him the entire time he thought to himself.

Leo started to wake up. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Leo," Mikey said

"Morning Mikey," Leo respond. "Mikey!" he yelled causing Donnie to fall of his chair and Raph to half asleep jump to his feet with a sai in hand. "You're awake!"

"How ya feelin' bro?" Raph asked, placing his sai back into his belt.

"My head hurts like shell," he said rubbing it.

"After what you went through I am surprised that is all that hurts," Donnie remarked.

Mikey looked at his wrist. It still hurt but he was not going to tell them, especially Leo. He knew how bad Leo felt.

He looked up at is brothers and smiled. Raph was going to tell about why he was wearing his mask, but Leo came in and he never did. He had an idea.

"Oh, and Raph did you really mean to say what you said about my mask?" Mikey asked. Raph froze. Leo and Donnie exchanged glances. "So you…" he baited him on.

Raph looked at Mikey and then to Leo and Don. "Yeah Mike, I sorta love ya sometimes."

"Thanks Raph!" Mikey said smiling.

"What!?" Raph snapped.

"I never did hear you. I just wanted to know why. I tricked you," he smiled.

"Why you-!" He jumping on the bed attempting to grab Mikey.

"Raph, don't hurt him!" Donnie begged.

"He asked for it!"

"You could have lied," Leo said giving a small laugh.

* * *

"Mikey!" Raph yelled, "get back here!" Raph was chasing Mikey around the lair.

Mikey hid behind Leo. "Save me!" he called to his brother.

"What did you do?" Leo asked the hiding Mikey.

"Uhhh. . ." Mikey rubbed his head.

"Give 'im up Leo!" Raph yelled entering the room covered in red paint. Leo simply stepped to one side.

"All yours, Raph," Leo said.

Raph leaped forward and tackled Mikey to the ground.

"Wait owww," Mikey complained getting covered in the dripping red paint as well. "Uncle! Uncle!" he wailed.

Raph let him up and gave him a playful shove. Mikey laughed.

"Good ta have ya back, bro," Raph said.

"Just think of all the pranks I have to catch up on," Mikey sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this story very much! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am going to be posting '12 universe fan fic. It's going to be called "A Brother's Bond" based on an idea I got watching the episode "The Gauntlet" (I missed writing Raph accent :p) **

**Even though it's done I still like reviews, keeping me going to write other stories. **

**I wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. (Sorry I missed Hanukkah hope it was good if you celebrated it!). . .speaking of holidays I have a '12 holiday fic called "Merry Christmas Raph! Love, Mikey" **

**Hugs to you all!**

**~colonelduckie **


End file.
